Tools and weapons
Tools are usable items used to assign villagers to a job. Plain townsfolk prefer to have a tool in hand, which they can be given in the Kingdom. Tools must be purchased from various sources - some of them from vendors - for varying prices. When players purchase a tool from them, the tool will show up in a rack in front of the vendor. This will attract an available villager nearby to grab the tool. Once villagers pick up their items, they're assigned to the job respective to that item and will carry out their proper tasks until they lose their tool. If a villager is attacked by a monster, they will drop their item first and then their coin. Items dropped by villagers are free to be picked up by greedlings and taken away. If it is safe to do so, villagers attempt to pick up dropped items again and reequip them. Greedlings can also take away tools on racks, such as scythes purchased outside of the walls. __TOC__ The three first and most basic tools are acquired with their respective vendors. These vendors are situated primarily in the base. They are able to sell either bows, hammers or scythes to the monarch, for their respective prices. Players can store up to four of the same tools in the vendor's racks at a time. Like the banker and the merchant, vendors cannot be attacked by the greed. Even if all the walls are broken and the town is completely invaded by trolls, the vendors will continue their task of selling tools as if nothing happened. Bows }} :See the main related article: Archers. Bows can be purchased for 2 coins each from the '''bow vendor, located just to the right of the town's central campfire. Purchasing one spawns a new bow on the vendor's weapon stand, waiting to be picked up by the nearest villager. Up to four bows can be waiting on the weapon stand at a time. The bow vendor is one of the first two vendors to be unlocked upon settlement of a new, first tier kingdom. If a plainly robed villager picks up a bow, he is assigned to being an archer and will defend the kingdom. Hammers }} :See the main related article: Builders. Hammers can be purchased for 3 coins each from the '''hammer vendor, located just to the left of the town's central campfire. Purchasing one spawns a new hammer on the vendor's tool rack, waiting to be picked up by the nearest plainly-robed villager. Up to four hammers can be waiting on the tool rack at a time. The hammer vendor is one of the first two vendors to be unlocked upon settlement of a new, first tier kingdom. When a plainly robed villager picks up a hammer, he is assigned to being a builder and will build and repair the kingdom's structures. A builder also cuts down trees and operates catapults. : New Lands: Builders also operate ballistas. : Two Crowns: Builders also operate the bomb. Scythes in Classic 4 in New Lands }} :See the main related articles: Farmers and Farms. Scythes can be purchased for 4 coins each in New Lands and for 5 coins each in Kingdom Classic from the '''scythe vendor, located just outside the innermost wall to the right. Paying the appropriate coinage spawns a new scythe on the vendor's tool rack, waiting to be picked up by the nearest plainly-robed villager. Up to four scythes can be waiting on the tool rack at a time. The scythe vendor is unlocked upon upgrading the town center to third tier, wherein a set of tents rise up. When a plainly robed villager picks up a scythe, he is assigned to being a farmer and, as soon as he finds a farm with an available patch, he will grow the kingdom's crop. With it seems this vendor can now be located on either side of your kingdom, but needs you to have built at least two walls on one side in order to appear. Catapults }} :See the main article: Catapults. Catapults, operated by builders, can be purchased for 6 coins at the '''siege workshop when the town center is upgrade to a town hall. Only 1 catapult per side can be purchased. Catapults launch boulders that do area damage making them strong against tightly packed hordes of Greedlings. They are able kill floaters in one hit and deal large amounts of damage to Breeders. With there are now two workshops, one on each sides of the kingdom. They will only appear if there is enough space for them inside your walls. You can also buy fire barrels for 5 and put fire to your ennemies. Spears }} : only. :See the main related article: Pikemen. Dojo }} : only. :See the main related article: Ninjas. The ninjas are new subject who are exclusive to the bamboo biome. In the evening they go in the bamboo forest to hide and wait for the greed to attack and then, at night, they fight them from behind. They have a katana for melee attacks, but also shurikens for low-range attacks. Once they´ve killed enough Greed they disapear in a puff of smoke and reapear at the dojo as regular jobless units. There are one dojo per side of the kingdom. A dojo only appear behind a stone wall if there is enough space. Shields }} :See the main related article: Knights. Shields can be purchased for 6 coins each at the stone keep, the town center's final tier. Only two shields per side can be purchased. If a simply robed villager picks the shield up, he is assigned to being a knight and will protect the kingdom. Once a shield is taken, a small banner hangs in position on the respective side of the keep. Knights to not drop their shields when they fall, they turn back to being villagers and the shield is lost. A fallen knight is indicated by his banner being torn to shreds. A new shield can be purchased in its place for 6 coins. Forged Weapons | bomb_cost = 18 }} :See the main related article: Knights. The forge or the smithy is a building that only appears once the Iron Age has been unlocked and the kingdom borders have been enough expanded. It generally appears on the cliff side of an island. The forge is a large blue wooden building with an unpainted wooden roof. To the right there is a tool rack holding multiple blacksmith's tools. There is also a copper, brass or bronze anvil. Swords For 12 you can buy armors for you squires/ronin to turn them into knights/samurai. Up to four swords can be waiting on the tool rack at a time. Bomb :Main article: Bomb. For 18 you can buy the bomb. References Category:Subjects Tools